As a core of a Fourth Generation Mobile Communication, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology has always been a research emphasis in the field of mobile communications due to existence of problems such as large baseband signal data throughput, high algorithm complexity, large overhead in implementation and strict requirements for delay constraint in processing procedure, etc. These problems are arisen from a communication system in LTE mode having great flexibility in cell configuration, for example, mixing of Time Classifying Duplexing (TDD) and Frequency Classifying Duplexing (FDD), mixing of different bandwidths, mixing of different quantities of antennas and cross mixing of various cases mentioned above, and mixing of a normal Cyclic Prefix (CP) and an extended CP.
For example, a normal CP is adopted in a configuration, namely, seven Orthogonal Frequency-Classifying Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols may be transmitted in a slot; and an extended CP is adopted in another configuration, namely, six OFDM symbols may be transmitted in a slot. These flexible configurations also bring larger complexity, and different configurations will lead to diversification of demodulated data, so that on one hand complexity in data storage is increased, and on the other hand convenience for obtaining data by subsequent computation is affected. Therefore, advantages and disadvantages of a baseband data storage control method have a relatively important effect on performance of a whole system.
An existing scheme for implementing baseband data storage control has following disadvantages:
1) partitioning baseband data for storage control only according to different antennas is unable to distinguish cell data having different bandwidths on a same antenna, thus it is not flexible enough to dispatch, select and process multiple cell data;
2) no detailed analysis and consideration is made regarding whether or not storage space can be multiplexed by antennas, instead, number of memories is added in equal proportion according to increasement of antenna quantity, which is likely result in redundancy and waste of resources; and
3) baseband data are received and stored according to a time sequence of radio frames, and baseband data are not classified according to attributes such as data cells and antennas or the like; this data storage method is disadvantageous to addressing of certain piece of data, and thus is unable to meet requirements of data processing in the case of flexible scheduling of base stations.
Therefore, in baseband data storage control methods in the related art, a universal problem is to perform a classification and storage on received data according to a certain separate attribute, no matter a corresponding storage is performed according to symbols and slots on a basis of a time sequence of radio frames, or a corresponding storage is performed according to different antennas, or a storage is performed according to different cells, or an integrated data storage is performed without induction of any attribute, processing requirements for complex cell configuration in a base station are unable to be flexibly met, and redundancy and consumption of data storage are likely to be caused.